This invention relates generally to board game apparatus and, more particularly, to board game apparatus for realistically simulating the action of a sailboat race.
Board game apparatus are known which attempt to simulate various types of race situations. However, prior to the present invention, a board game which provides a realistic simulation of a sailboat race has not been developed.
The problem inherent in the design of a board game apparatus whose play will realistically simulate a sailboat race is that there are several factors or influences which the participant in an actual sailboat race will encounter and which are difficult to duplicate in a board game. More particularly, a sailboat will not be restricted to movement in any particular direction in the water but, in general, will be able to move in any direction except directly against the wind. The direction of the wind as well as the direction of the current will also affect the direction and extent of movement of a sailboat in the water. These factors and influences have not been successfully reproduced in the context of a board game which may be played by children as well as by adults prior to the present invention.